Music Appreciation
Log Title: Music Appreciation Characters: Blaster, Dust Devil, Soundwave Location: Harmonex, Ibex, Cybertron Date: August 29, 2018 TP: None yet Summary: Blaster and Soundwave clash over protection of Harmonex. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by Blaster - Wednesday, August 29, 2018, 11:19 PM Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron :Harmonex is known as the Singing City on Cybertron, where it serves as a center for art and learning. It holds within it lithic crystals that resonate in perfect harmonic frequency. After millions of vorns in decline, Harmonex has recently started to sing again. Dust Devil has been looking for the reason for the the music not to be in tune. He's found a couple items leaning against the crystals but there's still something off. He stands quietly, listening. Having wandered from the others he tries to focus on the sounds coming through the city and what he saw in the recordings that ALpha trion had. Blaster wanders around Harmonex. For once, his speakers are completely off - he merely listens with rapt appreciation to the incredible music surrounding him. Even slightly off-key, the combined sound of the lithic crystals are, to Blaster at least, stunning. He continues to record samples of what he hears. Playback can never duplicate the complex nature of the sound, but may at least give others a taste of what they're missing. There have been rumors of the city of Harmonix regaining its harmony. And who else would it attract but the decepticon's music specialist. He moves close to the walls, trying not to be seen or heard. And records. That harmony, just a little off. That harmony draws him like a cybermoth to a flame. Dust Devil has found another spot and he's pushing for all he's worth to try and knock the debris from the regrown crystal. A large chunk of building is pressing on it, hindering it and so he pushes as hard as he can, trying to wedge himself between the building and the crystal without damaging the crystal. He keeps sensors on the large crystal trying to not break it while he pushes for all he's worth. Sucks to be small sometimes Blaster finally tears himself away from his musical musings to notice Dusty struggling. Luckily, Blaster is a pretty big dude, and hurries over to help Dust Devil with the debris. "Hey there, little listener. Let me give you a big sound boost there. You're the lucky fifth caller and won a chance to move debris with the Voice of Cybertron!" he jokes. Wedging himself in next to Dust Devil, he verrrrrrrry carefully helps stabilize and move detritus away from the base of the crystals. Soundwave moves closer to the sound. If Autobots are here, it is irrevelant. All that matters is that sound, that beautiful euphony. He records, quietly. Dare he approach the fragile beauty of the crystals? Any movement may break this perfect symphony of sound. No he stands there. Perfectly still (and probably able to be seen as hes not concentrating on hiding, just listening). The only sound from him is the low hum of his systems and even that is almost too much, out of synch with the perfection here. And then something breaks the harmony. The jarring capaphony of living voices. How irritating. His optic band narrows a bit. Autobots. Of course its Autobots only they would break such a silence. He then gets this look of abject horror when he realizes which ones it is. Dust Devil who is known for trouble so close to the sensitive crystals. "Don't break them!" He exclaims, before he even t hinks to stop himself. Dust Devil was struggling and finds...well he's not alone anymore. He's was sure he was going to end up pinned and have to call for Backblast but here's Blaster. "Thanks! I think this is why this crystal is off. I've been working with Backblast and imager and we've been checking all the crystals to see if there's anything ta be done ta fix the sound....not that we're as good a listener as you Blaster but at least we could improve it until someone with real music skill like Imager You or...SOUNDWAVE?" THe cons's voice totally distracts him for a moment and he frowns, "I...err...I'm not! I'm tryin not ta but the crystal was bein hindered. I was just tryin ta help it sing true..." He stares at Soundwave trying to figure if the con is going to cause trouble. When Blaster hears the familiar resonant voice of Soundwave he immediately pushes aside the wall of debris and draws his electro-scrambler rifle. "Soundwave!" Blaster demands, stepping away from Dust Devil. "If you're here to destroy the beauty of Harmonex, you'll find Dusty and I ready to stop you! Only the Decepticons would stoop to threaten such a profoundly striking and unique natural structure!" Blaster charges up his rifle and aggressively approaches Soundwave's position. Soundwave shakes his head. "On the contrary: I am here to do the opposite." his voice resonates. He doesnt approach as of yet of make any hostile actions. Odd that. "I am here to record, to listen. And make sure you Autobots do not destroy the harmonic crystals. I am sure you and yes. Maybe even Dust Devil can hear its precision." Dust Devil makes a face at Soundwave's suggestion that he's possibly not qualified to judge the sound. "I've heard the recordings and I do like music and all. But as the area has been reset, there's stuff from before that was making it sound off. I figured I'd help where I could and try not to mess with the natural sound of the place past what I was doin. If ya wanna do somethin, try and keep Megatron and his goons from fightin in this area. It should be considered a treasure fer all cybertronians. Considering we're being given a second chance to enjoy them." Blaster stops short, lowering his rifle halfway and staring at Soundwave with confused suspicion. He glances between Dust Devil and Soundwave before lowering his rifle the rest of the way, pointing it at the ground a moment before powering it down and slinging it back across his back. "We can hear it alright, 'Con, and we have no intention of disrupting it. If you're here to enjoy it..." he glances at Dust Devil again before looking back at Soundwave. "I'm willing to call this place a neutral zone. I won't bother you if you don't cause any trouble." Soundwave considers for a long, silent time. Perhaps hes thinking things over. On one hand, he should report this to Megatron. On the other, that would surely bring war to this place and destroy the growing harmony. He makes a decision. "Very well. Between us three. A neutral zone." He says. "I cannot speak for other Decepticons, however. I will not report my findings." Yet. "I am not here to enjoy the sounds. I am here to record them. To preserve them." do not show enjoyment. Or any other emotion. But yes. He does enjoy the sound, and thsoe who can tell subtle facial expressions of masked transformers probably know it too. Otherwise, he almost seems to be clinical in his recordings, emotionless as alwlays. "You two may enjoy the crystals. However, if they are broken. You are next." Dust Devil looks at Soundwave. "Would....would you like copies of the recordings that were made when this city was in it's hayday? I can bring you that and some of the other recordings that I have. I've got some libraries worth of sounds if you want me ta look fer anythin."? Soundwave pauses. "There is something you want in return?" He asks. Its not a question of if. Normal people dont give away things like that for free. Its a question of what. Blaster nods. "Fair enough. I'd offer you the same threat, but in this one case... I actually trust you not to start something, Soundwave. I will let the other Autobots know you're here and not to fire on you - the last thing we want is a fight in here." He looks at Dust Devil, and then back at Soundwave. "I have some recordings as well. I'll have Grand Slam bring them. They have no strategic value. Consider them a... cultural exchange." He gives Soundwave an odd look for a moment, and then nods to Dust Devil before moving away so his broadcast doesn't disturb the delicate crystals. Dust Devil grins and shrugs. "NOt sure what the going value is of the stuff. Perhaps you need ta share it with others when ya can as payment." He stops and stares at the crystal before turning to move away and see if there's any other crystals that might need some assistance. Soundwave nods "Very well. I will have Ravage bring recordings to exchange." He says. Sure, Beastbox and Squwaktalk like recordings more but Ravage is smart enough not to touch the crystals. "I will see if I want to keep it. If not. I may share. Some things are too...beautiful for public domain." he pauses. "Confirmed. Inform the Autobots that I am here. Position: Neutral." he turns and walks into the shadows. The sound of him transforming can be heard. Theres so many places a microcassette recorder can hide around here its almost like he went invisible.